Modern consumer, cooperate, and industrial users of electronic systems require storage and access to quantities of information from data bases, financial accounts, libraries, catalogs, medical records, retail transactions, electronic mail, calendars, contacts, computations, or any combination thereof. The electronic systems, such as computers, servers, cloud servers, or computer complexes, are key to day-to-day global, social, and economic operations of modern life. It is vital that the quantities of information are protected from loss and provided to the user with reliable and fast access.
To increase and maintain data reliability, a storage system of the electronic systems is used to increase storage reliability, improve data throughput performance, and prevent the loss of the data. Costs and maximum storage utilization of the storage system are also areas of concern for the users/owners of the electronic systems. Economic cycles and system expenditure costs for the users/owners increase or decrease as usage, global market, and economic conditions rise or fall, respectively, so there are growing demands for the storage system to be adjustable to accommodate these cyclic changes.
The users/owners are constantly looking for ways to balance their costs and storage utilization while improving and maintaining the reliability, availability, and performance of data access. Research and development in existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions and often resulting in trade-offs or metric sacrifices. One way to simultaneously increase performance and reduce cost and data loss at the same time is to provide an electronic system product with higher capacity for storage, greater system reliability, increased performance, and improved data protection.